Look What Love Gave Us
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Mary Jane's heart breaks just thinking about Peter. How come he can't be with her? But slowly, clues of his secret identity make her suspicious... and what will happen when she tells him she knows the truth? pt 7 up!
1. Harsh Words

Look What Love Gave Us

A spider-man fanfic by Diane

I don't own Spider-man, Marvel comics or any characters associated herein. I also don't own the song "Just Imagine" from the musical, Good News.

Mary Jane looked out at the ocean. All she could think about was Peter, and their talk. All she ever wanted was to be loved, and to return that love completely. She knew Peter would always be there for her, but the words "as a friend" felt like a dagger being plunged into her heart. All of those years she had lived next door to him, had been so close to him, and she never knew. Never knew he was the one for her. Love sucked that way. And now she was too late. "Dammit!" she smacked her hand down on the wooden pier. The icy cold wind blew her hair back, crystallizing her tears as they fell into the sea.

_"I thought I found my ideal man._

I always knew he'd arrive…" 

"Mary Jane?"

She knew that voice. It was Harry. Wiping her tears away as best she could, she turned around and faced him. "Hi," she said softly, and gave a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "Just doing some thinking." She paused, and turned back to the water. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

He walked up, and stood next to her at the pier. "I followed you. I saw you coming this way, and you looked really upset."

"Oh." She whispered. 'Great, he thinks you were going to jump. Boy, this day gets better and better.' She thought.

"Mary Jane, you know I'm crazy about you. Can't we go back to the way things were before?" he asked, avoiding her face and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Harry---" she started.

"I bought this for you." He retrieved a long slender velvet box from his pocket and thrust it into her hands. "Open it."

She saw the desperation in his eyes. She lowered her head and opened the box with a click. A diamond tennis bracelet was cradled in the box's black lining. She looked up at him. A huge grin was on his face. 

"It's beautiful. But, I can't accept this," she whispered, closing the box and handing it back to him. "I'm sorry, Harry." She drew her trench coat tighter and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" he clamped a hand onto her shoulder. She turned back to him. "Is it… because of what my father said?"

His father. His father that called her nothing more than a two-dollar whore at Thanksgiving. She had lost all respect for the man, but he was Harry's father, and he had been buried earlier that day. "No," she said. "There's no doubt in my mind that you didn't love your father. And I'm here for you, I can't even imagine how hard it's going to be." She paused. "But, I'm in love with someone else."

"Not that ridiculous Spider-man again," he said, a little more coldly than he could have.

Mary Jane froze. She rubbed her bottom lip with her fingers. Could Peter be Spider-man? She thought back to when she had kissed Spider-man, after he saved her from the Fair. And his lips, his tongue… no, not Peter. Peter was so sweet and kind. "No, not Spider-man," she said.

"Peter," he said, and she nodded. "You can't be serious." He added.

"I have to go." She said, turning.

"He never even made a move!"

"I have to go!" she lowered her head, and started walking briskly away.

"Mary Jane!" he called after her, but she didn't look back.


	2. Enter the Black Cat

Pt 2

The man ran down the darkened alley, the string of fresh water pearls clamped tightly in his hand. The woman lie crumpled in a heap a few feet behind him, her parcels scattered every which way. In his other hand, he held his bat, just in case a certain bug would show up. The opening of the alley glowed like a beacon, and he forced himself to run faster. He would be scot free in a mere matter of minutes. Where was their so called hero now? Munching on a fly? And then he ran into something sticky. Sticky and almost transparent. He tried to move. His arms and legs were glued to it. It was like he was in a…. web. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the hero come silently down behind him.

"I hate webs, don't you?" he asked.

"Spider-man! Oh, thank God!" the man yelled. "I…"

"Save it for the cops," he replied, snatching the pearls from him.

"I'm innocent here!" the man yelled.

"Shut up," he said, sending a splatter of web across the man's mouth. Did this guy think he was a moron? He walked down the alley and crouched down next to the woman. She was unconscious, with a nasty bump on her head, but she would be fine. He put the string of pearls into the woman's coat pocket, and sat her up against the wall. Then, he went back over to the asshole in the web, and plucked the bat from his hand. "See this!?" he demanded angrily, and snapped the bat in two over his knee. "Think about that while you're in prison." The sirens of the police cars were growing nearer. And in an instant, he was gone, just as silently as he had come.

"Hey, Peter," Harry said as he watched his roommate scurry in through the door.

"Hey," Peter replied, hurriedly taking off his backpack and digging through it. "Can't really stay and chat, I gotta find those pictures Jameson wants."

"Mary Jane didn't call by any chance did she?" Harry asked hopefully.

Peter lowered his head and froze. "No… no." There was an aching in his heart every time he thought of her. The sadness on her face when he had to walk away from her in the cemetery…

"I really messed things up with her." Harry said. "She won't return my calls. What do I do, Pete?"

"Maybe it's time to move on, Harry." Peter said.

"I know she's in love with you," Harry said, staring at him.

"It's complicated, and I can't talk about that now." Peter said. "Damn pictures, where are you!?"

"Peter, you have been in love with her all of your life." Harry said. "What's going on?"

"Mary Jane and I can't be together," Peter replied.

"Why not? That would make her so happy."

Peter lowered his head. He would give the world to make Mary Jane happy. But he would also give it to keep her safe. He couldn't get together with her and put her in danger. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her. "There you are!" he cried, seizing the packet. "See ya later, Harry."and he ran out the door. On the way to the Daily Bugle, he thought about Mary Jane. He had been ignoring her, and hurting her even more so. Just because he couldn't be her lover, didn't mean he had to stop being her friend. And it was time he payed her a visit.

"So, that's one coffee and one tea," Mary Jane scribbled down the order on her notepad. "Okay, I'll be right back with those." She flipped the notepad closed and stuck it in her apron. She went behind the counter to get the order.

"Hey, Miss Watson, table eight!" Enrique barked from behind the order window.

"Yeah, I am only one person with two hands," she mumbled, grabbing the tea and coffee and hurrying over to the table. 

Without looking up, she stood in front of table eight, her notepad poised and ready. "My name is Mary Jane, I'll be your waitress. How may I help you?"

"MJ, it's me."

Mary Jane looked down to the occupant. Peter grinned up at her.

"Peter," she whispered, sitting down across from him. 

"I… haven't seen you in awhile, and thought I'd drop by." Peter said.

"It's so good to see you." She said.

"Yeah," he replied. "How are you?"

"Getting by," she said, gesturing around to her surroundings. She then stared into his eyes.

_"Even though he's a hard to peel man, _

_he doesn't know I'm alive…"_

Oh God. She was doing it again. Looking at him. Really looking at him. When she did that, everything else seemed so less important. It was like he could feel her sadness.

"I guess I… the day in the cemetery…" she started. "I really freaked you out, huh?"

"Mary Jane…" he said softly. "I wish I could be with you…" He stopped shortly, feeling the tingling feeling at the base of his spine, that traveled all the way up to his neck. Yep, his Spider-sense was going off, and he had to get out of here.

"Why can't you?" she demanded. Then, she shrank back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said softly, and then glanced out the window.

"Peter, I love you, and whatever it is… I will stand by you and we'll get through it."

He reached out and put his hand in hers. She was so beautiful, she had been through so much, and all he wanted to do was ease her pain. "I will always be here for you," he whispered, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "But right now… I have to go…"

"Okay," she whispered, lowering her head.

"I gotta... catch a bus!" he gave her a quick hug and was out the door.

Mary Jane turned to the window. A second later, Spider-man was swinging from the roof of the diner. She smiled weakly, her suspicions growing deeper.

"Miss Watson! Did you forget you worked here!?" Enrique yelled.

"Coming!" she shouted, getting up and returning to her horrible job. She wished Peter was still here. He was the only one that made her feel special.

_"But I won't spend my time in grieving._

I learned the trick of make-believing…" 

Spider-man landed softly on his feet in the darkened alley. The sirens were growing louder. Sudden movement caused him to turn his head, and what he saw made him gasp. Two men were tied together, and a cop was standing over them.

"Hey," the cop yelled. "Someone beat you to the punch."

Beneath his mask, Peter knitted his brow. Someone else was fighting crime along with him? He gave a small nod, extracted his web, and was gone.

The young woman grinned over Peter's shoulder. He stood in front of Jameson's office, looking over his photos.

"So you're the one who is Spider-man's private photographer?"

Peter turned to her. "You could say that."

The woman smiled. "Felicia. Felicia Hardey. I don't think I've met you."

"Peter Parker."

"Well, Peter Parker, you've certainly got an eye…" and she winked at him.

Peter froze. Was she coming on to him? "Thanks," he murmered weakly.

Spider-man sat silently outside of Mary Jane's window. He wasn't spying on her, just watching over her. He had sat outside her window ever since he had become spider-man. And he would just watch over her until she went to sleep. He knew he was causing her pain, and he hated himself for it, but there was no other way.

Mary Jane climbed into bed, and turned off the light on her nightstand. "I love you, Peter." She whispered.

_"Just imagine that he loves me dearly._

_ Just imagine that I'm his sincerely."_

"I love you too," he whispered back, hoping the night air would somehow carry his words to her.

He wished he could stay there all night, but down on the street, a man was being held at knife-point. Time to move. Just as he was about to spin silently down, a figure jumped out from the shadows. The figure took out the man with the knife, and was crouched over the victim. He slowly crawled down the wall and crept up in back of the figure. It was female, wit long platinum blonde hair, and a black body suit. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The woman quickly turned. Her pupils glowed in the darkness, like that of a cat. "Spider-man," she said.

The victim, who was still shaking like a leaf whimpered and took off down the alley. The two watched him for a minute.

"You're the one whose been beating me to the punch," he said, slowly circling her.

"Thought you could use some help."

"It's not my business what you do," Spider-man said. "Who are you?"

"Spiders are very sexy, you know." She reached one hand up to his mask, and stroked his cheek. He felt something sharp. Claws?

"Look," he said, taking a step away from her. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Says the fish to the shark. This is a big city honey, and I know exactly what I'm doing." She said.

"Good. I don't want to have to protect little girls in their bathing suits who are just looking for some fun. This isn't a game." He replied. "This is real life, with real dangers."

"You don't have to worry about that," she said, her voice almost like a purr. "The only thing you have to worry about is… who's going to protect you from me?"

His mouth flopped open. He wasn't expecting that.

She turned to walk off

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Just call me the Black Cat," she said, and disappeared into the shadows.

Okay, that's part 2!!! Review please!


	3. Kisses and Harry

Pt 3

"Mary Jane?" Harry called her back to reality. She sat across from him in his and Peter's apartment, waiting for him to return. That was the only reason she was there. To see Peter. But since Harry was his roommate, he sort of came with the package.

"You were staring into space," Harry told her.

She blushed. "Oh. Sorry." There was an awkward silence. Say something! Her brain hissed. "Is Pete usually this late?"

_"I'm pretending that he's sending_

Love notes ending 'I love you'," 

"He's out all hours of the night," Harry replied. Then, he lowered his head. "MJ,"

She turned to him. "Yeah?"

He was holding the same velvet box. "I was hoping you'd reconsider."

"Harry, please don't do this," she said. "I want your friendship more than anything, and I'd hate for there to be awkward moments between us." Like this one, she thought.

"I understand," Harry said quietly.

There was another pause.

It was broken when Harry threw the box across the room. The sudden movement made her jump.

"I can understand," he snarled. "That you don't want to be with me. But to chase after someone who will never want you is something I CANNOT UNDERSTAND!" he yelled. He got up from his seat and advanced on her. 

She was back-pedaling. "Harry…"

"And of all people, to have a thing for some freak who dresses up in spandex!" He slammed his hand against the wall. "The same freak that killed my father!"

"Harry, Harry, calm down, okay?" Mary Jane said.

Harry narrowed his eyes and balled his hands into fists.

Peter listened outside of the door. There was an argument going on, and he knew Mary Jane was inside. But that other voice… Harry? Peter flung open the door and gasped. Harry had Mary Jane pinned against the wall.

"Peter!" she screeched, and ran over to him, dodging Harry's attempts to get hold of her.

"What's going on?" Peter demanded.

"Nothing," Harry hissed, pulling himself away from the wall and vanishing up the stairs.

Mary Jane was shaking.

He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

She looked into his eyes. They held such sweetness and concern for her.

_"Seems that he's there as the day is closing._

_ On his knees there, I hear him proposing."_

"What happened?" he asked, slightly cupping her face.

"I… I don't know," she whispered. "I don't think he's gotten over his father's death yet… and he has a hatred for Spider-man…"

"I know," Peter said. "But why take it out on you?"

She avoided his eyes. Her heart was beating rapidly, being this close to him.

"C'mere," Peter said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Peter," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She breathed him in deeply. This felt so right.

Peter felt the prickly feeling at the base of his spine travel all the way up his back. His spider-sense was going off. Damn, it always seemed that way when he and MJ were having a moment.

"I have to go," he said, slightly pulling back from her.

"Why?" she whispered. "You just got here."

"I uh… left my jacket back at the Bugle." He said, avoiding her eyes.

You always were a terrible liar, Peter Parker. She thought.

"Don't stay here, MJ. Don't stay here alone with Harry right now." He told her.

"I won't," she said. "I just came over…"

He quickly kissed her forehead. "I'll give you a call later, okay?" 

"Wait," she said, gripping his arm.

He turned to her.

She pressed her lips against his. "Thank you,"

He ran a finger down her cheek and rushed out the door.

Tossed on the counter, Mary Jane saw his jacket. She raced over to the window, and saw Spider-man web-slinging from building to building. "I knew it…" she whispered.

Spider-man crouched outside of her window, watching her sleep peacefully. He felt a sudden movement next to him, and the Black Cat sat next to him on the roof across from Mary Jane's window. 

"Do you come here every night?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Aww, Bug Boy…"

"Shut up. Don't wake her." He snapped. This was his quiet time, and it was being invaded by… her. This was the time he regretted not being with Mary Jane, not keeping her warm at night. But I'll always protect her, he told himself. 

"Your girlfriend or what?"

"No… she can't be." He said.

"Because you're a super-hero, huh?"

"You could say that." He shrugged.

"I'm a super-hero too, Bug Boy." She said, getting up. "and no one can protect you from me," she licked her lips and pressed her mouth to his through his mask. Then she was up, and sprinting away.

Spider-man watched her go. What the hell was that about? He was here watching over his angel, and along came the devil and invaded his solitude. The Black Cat was beautiful, but Mary Jane embodied life. She made his heart beat fast just thinking about her. Maybe if he went out with the Black Cat, Mary Jane would move on too? Though he hated it, it would be best for her.

He heard her moan in his sleep. He shot his head toward her. She was still asleep.

Thanks so much for the reviews, guys!!!


	4. The Love Triangle

Thank you so much for the reviews, guys!!! They mean a lot to me, and I love you all! As for Peter and Felicia… hmm, we'll just have to wait and see won't we? ;) Although I bet if he dates her, I'll get a pocket full of flames saying how evil I am… heh heh ah I love you guys! Disclaimers are in the first chap, and Tobey gets hotter every day.

Peter felt someone rub up against him from behind. What the hell? There was more than enough room to pass by him. Rolling his eyes, he walked closer to the wall. Someone brushed up against him again. Irritated, he turned around. "What!?"

Felicia Hardy smiled back at him. "Hello, Peter Parker."

"Hi… Felicia," he said.

She licked her lips.

Peter stared at her. There was something familiar about that.

"Come over to my desk," she said, leading the way. Peter shrugged and followed her. When they reached the desk, she shoved him down into her chair, and she hopped onto her desk, crossing her legs three inches from his face.

Peter's breath caught in his throat.

"Now," she said. "Let's look over these photos of yours."

Mary Jane entered the Daily Bugle. It looked like what she thought a news office would look like. People running back and forth, the sound of copy machines blending in with the noise. A man walked up to her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Peter Parker." She said. She had to talk to him again. The kiss replayed in her mind over and over, and she had to talk to him. But he didn't kiss you back, her brain reminded her. 

But so what, Peter was her friend, and since he was nice enough to stop by the diner, all she could do was repay the favor. Yeah, keep making yourself believe that one. You just want to see him.

"He's… oh, there he is. At Felicia's desk." The man pointed.

"Thanks," Mary Jane said, and headed in the direction the man pointed. She stopped when she saw what was going on. This woman was sitting on her desk, bending so low to Peter that it was a miracle her boobs didn't pop right out of her low-cut red dress. Peter had his nose buried in his photos. He said something, and she laughed. So this was why he couldn't be with her. This was why. Because he had someone. Had this floosy at work.

"Peter," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

He and the woman looked up. The woman was gorgeous, she knew that. But the look on his face was priceless. Like his hand was caught in the cookie jar. He quickly avoided her eyes. "Mary Jane…"

"Uhm… I'll take these to Jameson," the woman said, plucking the photos from him. "See ya later, Bug Boy," she whispered, winked, and took off.

Peter's jaw dropped. Was she… who he thought she was?

"You could have just told me!" she shouted.

"Mary Jane…" he started. "It's not what it looks like,"

"Oh isn't it?" she asked. "I'm not stupid, Peter!"

"No, I… just, calm down…"

"Calm down?" she asked. "I really thought you were different. I guess I was wrong." She turned and stormed out of the office.

Mary Jane's tears blinded her vision as she ran from the Daily Bugle. She didn't even know where she was headed, and didn't care. All she wanted was to be as far away from Peter as humanly possible. God, why hadn't she seen it? How could she have been so stupid? She only looked up when a brick wall had blocked her path. She had run into a dead-end. She sighed, and slumped back against the wall, sliding down to the ground. She put her knees up to her chest and sobbed.

"Hey there beautiful, why so sad?"

Mary Jane looked up into the face of a man.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to bother you. I didn't see anyone down here."

The man shook his head. He was easily 6'4, two hundred and twenty pounds. And she was in an alley with him, in the fading sun light. The man sat down next to her. Her immediate reaction was to run away, but he fastened an arm around her shoulders. He reeked of alcohol.

"So why so sad beautiful?"

Mary Jane removed the man's arm from around her shoulders. "I don't want to bother you."

"It's no bother."

"I really should be getting home," she said, climbing to her feet.

There was a soft click behind her. "So soon? I don't think so."

Before she had a chance to react, he grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

The man pushed her back against the wall, the small blade of his pen knife aimed at her throat.

"What do you want?" she gasped, starring cross-eyed at the small knife.

He moved up to her until he was inches from her face. "To hear you scream," he whispered.

Mary Jane gulped. So this was it. This was the end of her pathetic existence. But she wouldn't scream, no, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that.

The man raised his hand back.

Instead of feeling hot searing pain as he sliced her throat, she heard a whoosh, and heard the man curse.

Mary Jane opened her eyes. Spider-man was wrapping the man up in webbing. The man had bruises on him. Spider-man's handy work, no doubt. She sighed loudly.

"Are you okay?" Spider-man asked.

She could only nod. 

He walked to her, and she could… feel Peter's presence. He was inches from her now.

"Want me to take you home?" he asked.

"Yeah… yes," she stuttered. "Please,"

"Hold on," he said, as she clung onto him. And they were off.

Spider-man landed effortlessly on Mary Jane's balcony. She slowly pushed open her bed room doors. "Thank you," she said.

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait," she said, gripping his arm. "You're always there for me… why is that?"

"I'll always be here for you, MJ," he said.

"You know my name. Would it be so bad if I knew yours?" and before he could stop her, she pulled his mask up enough just to reveal his mouth. And like she did when he saved her the first time, in the rain, she kissed him. And suddenly, she knew. She knew the truth. She knew that Spider-man and Peter Parker were one in the same.

After a few minutes, he drew back, and pulled his mask back down. Then, he was gone.


	5. The Truth

Helloooo once again, and thank you for all the reviews! They're what keep me writing this!!! And, just so you know, and you don't kill me, I'm working on a sequel for this as we speak! Wooohooo! Anywho, thanks again for the reviews, all sad disclaimers are in chapter 1, and Tobey is the Prince of Hot-ness.

Pt 5 The Truth

            "Bug boy," the Black Cat slouched down next to Peter.

He didn't turn to her. He was too busy watching Mary Jane. She was standing in front of her mirror, examining herself.

            "Of course he likes that woman," she whispered. "She's so beautiful… and I'm…" she didn't finish the sentence.

            _"He's not present._

_            Still, it's pleasant…_

_            To just imagine that it's true…"_

            "You are beautiful, MJ," Spider-man said.

            "What is she talking about?" the Black Cat asked.

            "As if it were your business, you… Felicia Hardy."

He heard her give a small gasp next to him. "Bravo, Peter Parker."

            "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

            "Oh give it up. We're on the same side. Besides, it wasn't too difficult to figure out."

He turned to her. Could she really know who he was?

            "You don't know who I am," he said defiantly. She could be bluffing. 

She gave a small laugh. "Oh don't I? You work for the Daily Bugle, under Jameson. Same height, same shape head… and that body is definitely yours. Always happen to be running off whenever crime's a-foot, though that taking pictures of Spider-man cover wasn't that bad… okay, it was."

Crap. Peter could feel himself blushing through his mask. Don't give in, he told himself. "That's not me." He turned back to Mary Jane's window. She had turned her lights out, but wasn't sleeping. In the darkness, he saw her silhouette sitting up in bed.

            "Liar," she said. "Then why do you come here every night?"

Peter opened his mouth to say something. 

"I can't say I blame you. Hiding this from people you love is never easy." She got up to leave.

He was taken back. It sounded like she actually had feelings. "Hey… Felicia,"

She turned to him. "The Black Cat."

            "Why didn't you fight me on who you were?"

            "We're on the same side, Bug Boy. Besides, it feels so good to share a secret with someone after so long."

Her words spoke to him, and he walked over to her. She lifted her hands to his face and gently removed his mask.

            "See, was that so hard?" she whispered.

Peter felt the night air's wind on his face. It felt so good, like birds being freed from a cage. And before he knew what he was doing, they were kissing.


	6. Letting His Guard Down

Well here we are at pt 6, only one more part to go I'm afraid! Don't worry, as I said before the, sequel to this is in progress! Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews, disclaimers are in pt #1 and here we go…

Pt 6 Letting His guard Down

Peter raised his hand to knock on Mary Jane's door, and then pulled it back down. What the hell was he doing here anyway? What did he think he could possibly say or do? He had hurt her bad, again. That seemed to be the way it went nowadays. He thought of vanishing from her life completely, but it wasn't fair to her. Though now he didn't think she'd mind it.

He raised his hand again just as the door opened. She stood there, looking beautiful, and it made his heart ache. When she saw him, emotions crossed her face quickly. First shock, then hurt, and now anger.

"MJ," he greeted.

"I'm late for work," she said shortly, pulling the door closed behind her with a bang.

"At least let me explain," he said quickly.

"Explain!?" she shouted. "Explain about that slut at work?"

"We were just looking over photos!" he yelled.

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked. 

"I… I don't know what else to say, Mary Jane…" he lowered his head.

"Peter," she started. "You know I love you… and you keep saying we can't be together. Then I find you with this girl… is she the reason why? I'll be hurt, but I deserve to know. I will move on eventually if you tell me you want to be with her…" She isn't right for you, Mary Jane thought. I could make you so much happier than she ever could.

"Mary Jane," he whispered. He was about to finish what he was saying, but his Spider-sense went off like an alarm clock. He sighed. "I have to go."

"I know," she whispered. "Duty calls."

He turned back to her. "I never meant to hurt you, please know that. All I can give… to anybody… is friendship right now. And you're one of my best friends. And no matter what, no matter where you go, I'll always watch over you. Always."

She shook her head, her bottom lip trembling. "I can't stay mad at you, tiger, can I? Go… go!"

Peter smiled, kissed her hand and took off.

"See ya later… Spider-man," she said. Was it because he was Spider-man that he couldn't be with her? The only solution to that problem was to let him know she knew.

As on cue, the Black Cat sat down next to him that night.

"Are you stalking me?" he asked.

She laughed. "Stalking you? I just want to know where you are so I know where the action is."

"Pretty quiet tonight," he said.

"That's odd," she said.

Spider-man wanted to be close to Mary Jane right now. He wanted to hold her and tell her she'd always be the only one for him. But he couldn't. While he was on the subject, he might as we set the stage with Felicia as well. "Listen,"

"It's about last night?" she asked.

He nodded. "I… I'm sorry if I lead you on to anything…"

"By the way you were kissing, it didn't seem like just anything," she said.

"It… it was stress… and loneliness… and I'm sorry. But my heart belongs to Mary Jane."

Felicia was silent.

Mary Jane moaned and opened her eyes. She heard voices… was it Peter? She sat up in bed and turned to her window. Across the street, on the roof, she could make out Spider-man and another figure. Was everything okay? Pulling on her slippers, she opened her balcony doors. 

Spider-man snapped his head toward Mary Jane as she came out onto the balcony. There was sleep on her face and she yawned loudly. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Just patrolling."

She smiled. "Who were you talking to?"

Spider-man turned his head. The Black Cat was gone.

"Uh, no one."

She pulled her sleeveless night shirt closer to her body. "It's a nice night."

He nodded. God she looked beautiful.

She yawned again. "I'm going to go back to bed. Take care of yourself. Okay?"

"Will do."

"And say hi to Peter for me," she smiled warmly as she said his name.

He nodded. "Good night,"

"Night," she turned and headed back for her balcony doors. She stopped, and turned back to him. "Would you like to come inside?"

His heart leapt up into his throat.

"I mean, you've saved my life countless times, and I never even offered you a cup of coffee."

He shook his head. "Don't mention it,"

"But I do," she said. "Just for a minute?" she smiled sheepishly. "Please?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Okay. But just for a minute."

His brain kept telling him that this was a bad idea, but his heart longed for her.

She grinned and opened the doors for him.

"Sorry it's a mess," she said, switching on her bedside lamp. He sheets were all crumpled up as if someone were wrestling in them. "Sometimes I have nightmares."

His immediate reaction was to go and imbrace her, and tell her it was okay, but he kept his cool. "You've been through a lot. I'm not surprised."

"Can I get you coffee, tea? A doughnut?" she smiled. 

He shook his head.

She laid back down in her bed. "I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you,"

"I'll always keep you safe, MJ." He repeated.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes slowly closing. "Do you mind staying with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course not," he replied quickly.

She smiled, and made room for him on the bed. He climbed up behind her, and fastened his arms around her body. He couldn't help but think that he too, thought it felt so right.

The Black Cat narrowed her eyes into slits from on top of the roof. Someday, she would have Peter Parker.


	7. Birthday Surprise

Hi, thanks for all the reviews!!!! This is the last part, so I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have!!! Chapter 1 of the sequel will be up asap!

Pt 7 Birthday Surprise

Mary Jane knocked on Peter's apartment door. It was a relief to know that Harry had moved out. After their last confrontation, he didn't seem too stable, and Peter and Mary Jane found him a doctor to go to. She had collaborated with Aunt May to pay Peter a surprise visit. She would turn up later, giving the two of them some alone time. It wasn't just any day. It was Peter's 21st birthday, and today would also be the day she told him the truth. That she knew he was Spider-man, and how she understood that he was keeping her at arm's length to keep her safe. But it would be okay now, because she knew and she'd never tell a soul. And finally, finally, they could be together. "C'mon, Peter!" she cried smiling, and banging the door harder.

"I don't want any," he said, peering at her through the peep hole.

"Peter!" she cried, laughing.

He opened the door, and she ran to him and fastened her arms around his neck. "Happy birthday, tiger." She was engulfed in that feeling again. That feeling that made her heart beat fast, and a smile spread over her lips. The feeling of being in love.

"Thanks," he said. "You remembered."

"Of course I did." She grinned and held up a six-pack of Mike's Hard Lemonade. "You don't think you're going to be sober on your twenty-first birthday?"

Peter smiled and closed the door. "Wicked girl."

She grinned, and patted the portion of couch next to her. He took the seat next to her. She turned to him and smiled.

"I haven't seen you this happy in ages. Surely it can't be just my birthday?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's something more than that."

"Care to explain?"

"Well, after I tell you, I'm sure you'll be just as happy as I am."

"Yesssss?" he asked, smiling.

"Well," she paused for dramatic effect, still smiling. "Peter, I know."

"You know what?"

"I KNOW." She said with a wink.

He arched a brow. "Mary Jane, did you stop by the bar on the way over?"

She laughed. "No! Peter, I know your secret."

Everything seemed to slow down for Peter. She couldn't possibly know he was Spider-man. He had been so careful. But then… Felicia knew… No, this wasn't good. This wasn't safe. "Everyone has secrets," he says. "which one of mine do you know?"

She turned her head both ways, and then whispered. "I know you're Spider-man."

That was it. His worst fears confirmed. "What!?"

"It's okay, I won't tell a soul. I swear."

"MJ, I'm not Spider-man."

"I know all of this time you've kept it from me because you want to keep me safe, and I love you for that, but that is not fair to us. And now that I know, we can be together."

"We can't. We just can't." Peter mumbled.

"Peter," she whispered. "Peter, please. I love you, and I know you love me."

"Sometimes love isn't enough," he whispered back.

"That day in the alley… when I kissed Spider-man, I was kissing you. I know it was you. The same gentle feeling I got the day in the cemetery, the same feeling I get every time I kiss you. Those lame excuses you keep making up for running out. The shape of your face, it's you!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, you've got the wrong guy." He insisted.

Tears were filling her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"MJ," he said, taking her hand. "Your safety is all Spider-man cares about. He wouldn't be that great of a boyfriend, always running off late at night, and you would worry. But he does care deeply for you." And he was speaking on more than one level to her, trying to make her understand.

"I don't care!" she shouted. "Don't you see? I don't care what you are, all I know is that I love you." She paused. "Is it… that woman?"

"No," he said softly.

"Then what?"

He looked deep into her eyes. "I wish I could tell you… you don't know how I wish I did… but it's better you don't know."

"Y'know…" she said. "Since high school, I had a crush on you… and then it developed into something more. I wanted to talk to you, and be with you, but then I met Flash… and everything went crazy." She paused, and looked directly into his eyes. "I've been carrying that secret around with me for years. Maybe someday you can tell me yours."

"Mary Jane, if the world was perfect…" he started.

"I'll wait for you, tiger." She said. "Just promise me I have someone to wait for."

"I promise," he whispered.

_"He's not present._

_ Still it's pleasant…"_

She gave a small smile and rested her head against his chest. Soon she fell asleep, and Peter sat listening to her rhythmic breathing. God willing, he would keep his promise, and someday, they would be together.

_"To just imagine that it's true."_

The End


End file.
